


Valentine's Worry

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Planning requires thinking. Sometimes thinking brings to light things you don't want to think about.





	Valentine's Worry

**Author's Note:**

> I hate my summary, and there are a few parts of this I'm still unsure of.

-1-

It occurred to him for a brief moment that he could wrap himself in ribbons and gift himself to Ravus, like he had with previous lovers. That was a plan doomed to failure. Not only was Ravus... actually pretty awkward and shy about intimacy, but it wouldn't be special if he did for Ravus what he had done with every other boyfriend. 

No. Ravus deserved better than that. He deserved something meaningful. Something to make the holiday actually special. 

Loqi leaned back in his chair and groaned at the ceiling. Every thing he thought of was a no go. 

Ice skating; neither of them knew how. A date was too simple. Cooking was completely out of the question unless Loqi wanted to present the love of his life with black stuff vaguely resembling food. Ravus didn't wear or want jewelry, so giving him something from one of the numerous commercials was pointless and didn't really show that he loved him. He did like sweets, but that was cliche. And flowers... this was Ravus, not Lunafreya. 

For lack of anything better to do, Loqi pulled out his phone. Four days to Valentine's Day, and he had no plans. 

Ravus was probably working that day anyway. It wasn't that important of a holiday. 

-2-

Seeing Lunafreya leave with Ulric for their week-long Valentine's trip to Altissia reminded Ravus that he had neglected to plan anything for the day himself. After so many years of the day meaning nothing to him beyond a wider variety of sweets and chocolates to choose from, it hadn't occurred to him. 

No doubt Loqi would want something big. Or sexual. Possibly both. The thought caused Ravus' frown to deepen. It would be cheesy, romantic timing for their first time together. If only he was actually prepared. 

Ravus turned off the car's radio. The so-called love songs were aggravating when they weren't the only thing played on the radio. Why everyone made such a big deal out of a day dedicated to being with your special someone, he... Ravus sighed heavily through his nose. He did understand. Companies wanted to make more money, and what better way than to ruin what holidays were supposed to be about? 

Regardless, Loqi would want something special. He wanted everything to be special, and Ravus wanted to give that to him. Especially since he had a tendency to be so terrible at letting the blond know how much he really did love him. Company-made excuse to get more money or not, it gave him more reason to try harder at his relationship. 

Being with Loqi made him happier than he'd been in a long time; he just didn't know how to show that.

-3-

Nearly two hours at the mall, and still nothing. 

"You could just get him a card," Aranea unhelpfully suggested. "Or go unoriginal and get him a box of chocolates. Ravus likes chocolate."

"It has to be special," Loqi whined. 

Aranea raised a brow at him. Which was Aranea's way of asking for an explanation, or so Loqi understood. 

"Ravus is- I have never felt this way with someone before." 

"Didn't you say the same thing about that jackass three years ago?" 

"I was young and stupid then."

"You're still young and stupid." 

Loqi half-heartedly glared at her. He had grown a lot since that incident. 

"You know what I mean," he huffed. He sighed and slouched on the bench. "I should have asked Prompto to come with me." 

At that, she snorted and pushed his leg to the side so she could take a seat beside him.

"Like Shortcake would've been any help. He's barely got himself figured out." 

"And he has a great relationship with a boyfriend who loves him. Once they realize what's in front of them and start dating." Loqi chewed his lip for a few moments. "This isn't like three years ago, is it?"

"Sounds to me like what you two need is to talk." 

"No. I just need to... Really show him how much he means to me and-"

"You're doing it again." 

"I don't want to lose Ravus." Loqi stared down at his hands. "It's real this time. I know it is. But I'm clingy, and overbearing, and I'm sure he... I don't want to bother him too much, but he's important to me." 

Aranea gave him a pat on the back. After a few long moments of silence, she sighed. 

"Here's an idea. Get him some chocolate, one you know he loves. Tell him how you feel. Really tell him. Communication is the most important thing in a relationship, and it sounds like you and Ravus are in need of some." 

-4-

It should not have been so difficult to show someone how much you love them. Ravus knew he was neglecting to properly show Loqi affection. He just... did not know how. Cuddling, he could do. Holding hands was easy. Kissing, he was comfortable with now. After Loqi had given him countless. 

Ravus frowned at the paperwork in front of him. Loqi put far more effort into their relationship than Ravus. He wouldn't even try to deny it. Loqi was the reason they had gotten anywhere, with the way he was always trying to do things together. Loqi was also the one to plan every date they've ever had.

What did Ravus do? Cook because Loqi's hopeless in the kitchen. Go along with what Loqi wanted to do without voicing his own killjoy opinion. He just... let Loqi pull him along and tried to keep up. 

Ravus was a boyfriend who couldn't do the simplest displays of affection without being urged one way or another. It wouldn't surprise him if... Loqi... Being as physical as he is...

Leaning forward to place his face in his hands, Ravus took a breath. It didn't calm him much. Getting this upset over it was stupid. So what if he lost a relationship he'd barely put any effort into? It would serve him right. 

-5-

The actual day was spent together at home. Watching television- mocking the repetitive romances playing all day- and not much else. Ravus read, and Loqi cuddled up to his side switching his attention between the television and his phone. Nothing special. 

When it was time for dinner, Loqi walked into the dining room and whistled. Not about the food, though that looked great as well and Loqi definitely noticed that Ravus had actually pulled out wine for this, but about the room itself. Ravus hadn't bothered turning the lights on. Instead, candles lit the table. Which was covered in rose petals. Loqi could feel Ravus shift nervously behind him in the doorway. 

"So this is why you told me I wasn't allowed to help," Loqi said. 

"It is rather cliche-"

Loqi's kiss cut him off. When the blond finally drew back, he smiled up at Ravus. 

"I gave you chocolates in bed, so we're both cliche." 

Loqi grabbed Ravus' hand and led him to the table, insisting on pulling out his chair for him before getting in his own seat. 

"Have I told you that I love you today?" Loqi asked after a few minutes of relative silence. 

"Only a hundred times." 

Loqi nodded and took his time chewing and swallowing his food. 

"I'm sorry," Loqi said. "For always being so clingy. And pushy. And dragging you out to places you don't want to go. And-"

"Do not apologize for being yourself," Ravus interrupted. "Do you honestly think I fell in love with a version of you that does not exist?" 

"Well, no. I just... You mean a lot to me, and I was worried that I may have been bothering you." 

As much as Ravus wanted to lie, they needed this. He set his fork down and looked across the table to Loqi. 

"At times, I do find you rather irksome. However, a little annoyance at times is hardly cause for me to love you any less." Ravus held up his hand when Loqi went to speak. "It is I who ought to apologize. I put barely any effort into our relationship." 

"It's only been what, four months? I figured it'd take you a while to really get used to being in a relationship." 

Ravus frowned, pouted more like, and Loqi grinned. 

"It is still unfair of me. You should not be the only-"

"You do plenty," Loqi laughed. "Last time I got sick, you took care of me. You go out with me and try to have fun even though you hate going out. You're the one to initiate cuddles. Cooking because I'm hopeless in the kitchen, helped me decorate, cheer me up when I need it..." 

"Those are-"

"Little things also important in a relationship." 

Loqi paused to eat more, and Ravus took the chance to speak. 

"I never thought of it that way." 

"It took me a while to figure that out too." 

There was at least a minute of not talking before Ravus spoke again. 

"It really means a lot to me that you would put up with my inability to properly express my emotions. And that you, being as physical as you are, have so much patience with me and my problems with the physical aspects of a relationship." 

"Well, I love you. Being with you is more important to me than having sex with you. So I can wait as long as you need." 

A smile came with the flush, and Loqi didn't hesitate to smile wider in return.

"Now that's a rare sight," he teased. "Guess today was special after all."


End file.
